


Other Friends

by Sachi_Is_Dying



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angy angy Remus, Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS doesn't exist, Don't kill me Remus stans, He becomes better though, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Multi, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Remus never gets his episode, So much angst, Thomas doesn't know who Remus is and he angy, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Virgil doesn't like Janus or Remus, but he will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Is_Dying/pseuds/Sachi_Is_Dying
Summary: It could be considered a normal day by all means. Janus had settled in nicely with the light sides, often bickering with Logan about philosophy and the likes. Roman didn’t really get along with Janus still, he had stayed in his rooms for at least a week or so after the disaster of an episode that had ensued. He still doesn’t really get along with Janus, but he tolerated the other side. Virgil... Well, let’s just say he wasn’t happy with the news.The light sides were... Well, alright. Thomas wasn't having any big problems and all was well in the mindscape.But little did the sides know... Someone forgotten wanted their chances.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this idea came about when I realized how Other Friends could apply so hard to Remus as a whole. So, here we are, with Remus being our bad guy. But don't worry Remus stans, he will have his redemption! Anyways, I have no idea how long this fanfic will be, I only have brief ideas that I thought I could put into fanfic! I haven't written fanfic in a whole while, and this is my first time using AO3! So, likes, kudos, and comments are really appreciated! Anyways, enjoy!

It could be considered a normal day by all means. Janus had settled in nicely with the light sides, often bickering with Logan about philosophy and the likes. Roman didn’t really get along with Janus still, he had stayed in his rooms for at least a week or so after the disaster of an episode that had ensued. He _still_ doesn’t really get along with Janus, but he tolerated the other side. Virgil... _Well_ , let’s just say he wasn’t happy with the news. He didn’t quite accept Janus nor did he tolerate him, like Roman had been doing. Virgil avoided Janus at all costs, walking out of rooms the deceitful side had just walked into, walking in and walking out as soon as he saw Janus in the room, and avoiding the kitchen at all costs. It wasn’t that he wanted to be difficult, it was that he didn’t trust Deceit. He couldn’t trust Deceit in this, especially when Remus was lurking around the corner. 

Currently, said anxious side was curled up at one end of the couch in the living room, sipping some coffee. Although Patton had told him to limit his caffeine intake and had nagged him to only drink a couple of cups per week, Virgil never really listened. Especially since Janus had become a light side, he couldn’t... He couldn’t sleep well. Speaking of which, the _snake_ was currently in the kitchen, helping Patton with some cookies. Roman was on the other couch, scribbling something in his notebook. Every minute he would rip out the page, crumble it up and then turn to a new one. Logan was in the kitchen, sitting at the table while he worked. He came in every ten minutes to check on them and then pick up Roman’s trash. They were in some sort of bliss. It wasn't perfect by all means, but it definitely was a comfortable type of atmosphere. Though, Virgil was still anxious as always. He couldn’t really tell why, but the bliss they were experiencing, while strained, was giving him anxiety. None of them have really talked about the issues since last time and... Especially since the worldwide pandemic, it never seemed to be the time to bring it up.

The quarantine had hit Thomas and all of the sides pretty hard. Even if they were used to staying in because of Thomas’ anxiety, Virgil knew that Thomas couldn’t film videos, couldn’t see his friends, or couldn’t really interact with anyone. Virgil had felt it had been waning on Thomas a bit, as his Anxiety. He knew it affected the others too. Logan had been tired lately. He was pretty groggy as a whole and struggled to remember things. Patton had been struggling since the last episode anyway, but even more so than before, he seemed to be having a hard time navigating his moral issues. He often had issues making decision making. Roman had issues with making ideas. He had some horrible creative block, and it showed on his appearance. 

Virgil sighed, looking at his empty mug and putting it down on the small coffee table they had. “Hey Princey, maybe you should... Take a break?” He suggested lightly, not really sure how to approach Roman in this state. 

While it seemed like Roman didn’t even hear him, he looked up after a moment, staring Virgil down. Virgil felt himself look down, avoiding eye contact. While he and Roman were on better terms, probably better than Roman and Janus... or god forbid, Roman and Patton’s relationship right now, he still felt anxious around the creative side. Roman took a moment to answer. “...Yeah, okay.” He nodded, “I have not been feeling like my princely self lately.” Roman said, sighing quietly as he crossed his arms.

Virgil looked up at him, nodding. “None of us have, really. Especially after the video.” Speaking of the cursed video, Virgil decided not to go because he was honestly too anxious to deal with the same issue over and over again. And when Janus had shown up, he really was glad he didn’t. Though, he does feel that pang of regret ever so often because of the aftermath. 

Roman nodded, “I know!” He stood up, eyes shining brightly. “We shall watch a Disney marathon! It will bring all of our motivations up and will keep Thomas his lovely and glamorous self again!” He grinned, crossing his arms. Virgil somewhat paled.

“Is D... Janus going to be there?” He responded, voice quiet. Roman frowned and looked at him.

“I...” He looked conflicted, “Perhaps. I hope he does not drive you away, though. I need a taste of my bickering with you, just for it to be normal again.” Roman looked hopeful that Virgil would be there regardless if Janus would be there.

Virgil picked at his nails, not looking at Roman. He didn’t like Janus, and he really didn’t want to associate him with such a happy time such as Disney marathons. But... He knew that if Roman had invited the deceitful side, Roman was already going out on the limb. Roman was trying. And he should too. “Mhm... Whatever, Sir Sings-a-Lot.” 

Roman seemed to be overjoyed by that. “Aha! Yes, thank you, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance!” He then proceeded to march into the kitchen to announce a movie marathon. Virgil could hear them talking, and heard Janus say his name. He glanced into the kitchen, which was connected to the living room. He made some eye contact with the Deceitful side, quickly looking away again. Virgil sighed, and cast away into his room for the evening, he’ll come back out when he is needed. He was completely unaware of what might exactly happen later...


	2. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this chapter is where everything gets spicy, but I think I want to get everyone's thoughts on the table before we start with Remus! I really want to put out on the table everyone's dirty laundry. Anyways, the order thus far but is subject to change is Virgil, Logan, Patton, Roman, and then Janus. It'll... probbbbbbaaaaaably change, but let's pray it doesn't! Enjoy~

Logan was aware of the tension that was slowly dissipating through the mindscape. Ever since the episode, he and Virgil had been tip-toeing around Patton, Roman, and Janus. It wasn’t that it didn’t affect him, it surely did, especially with the fact that Janus took his place with no one really caring. He was somewhat upset about it, but to him, Patton and Roman’s issues would be more detrimental to Thomas’ mental state. He decided not to voice his concerns at the moment, leaving them to deal with their problems and his problems on their own. 

He knew that he probably wasn’t the best side to come to with emotions. He decided not to question them or comfort them. It did seem like they worked out something, because here Roman was, rambling away about watching Disney movies that day. He glanced back into the living room to gaze upon Virgil, who seemed to be still uneasy with the fact that Janus was fitting in nicely with the light sides. He watched Virgil get up and leave, and sighed carefully. Even if he wasn’t that cut out for emotions, he would probably ask Virgil if he was feeling “lit.” 

Looking back at the trio that was now rambling in a comfortable tone, Logan sighed once more. He was doing that a lot more as of recently... “I will attend if you truly wish for me to join you.” He responded, interrupting the trio in their conversation.

Roman paused his movements, staring at Logan with an excited look. Logan knew he messed up almost immediately. He never really attended these events with them, stating that he didn’t need to actually attend them. But this time was a rare occasion, where he felt he needed to be there so that he can interject if needed. “Really, Logan?" 

Logan nodded, pushing up his glasses. "I feel it would boost Thomas' mental state." He watched as Roman somewhat deflated, but he seemed to accept the fact that Logan didn't want to come by himself. 

Roman nodded, "Alright! I'm choosing the first film though, and it's going to be Frozen Two." He burst into song at the prospect of that, before he paused. "I wonder if we should invite Thomas." He asked, holding two fingers under his chin in a questioning format.

Logan fixed his tie, "I suppose so. He might enjoy listening to songs with all of us."

Patton, who had been blowing on the cookies he had been baking, looked up. "Oh! Oh! Yes, please invite Thomas! I... I wanted to apologize to him again." The morality side seemed to somewhat deflate.

Surprisingly, Janus did not have any input on the situation and Logan was almost confused. Typically the other side would state his opinion on matters quite easily, but now, he seemed more like a kicked puppy. "Janus?" Logan stated, voice slightly tight. He wasn't the type to try and include everyone in the conversation, especially if he felt they weren't doing well emotionally, but first time for everything, right? "Would you like to attend?" 

Janus looked up at Logan, nodding quietly. " _No_ , I would _not_ like to attend." He drawled out, though it was pretty obvious that he was speaking in his lies. Roman seemed less than happy, but Logan supposed it was for the better. If they did not get along, Thomas would have some issues. If he would have to force them to, he shall.

Logan nodded, fixing his glasses. "I will invite Thomas, and you three shall set up when the Disney marathon shall be. Please make it at a reasonable time so that none of us are up too late. Thomas' functions will be less than ideal if we stay up like that." Logan disappeared quickly, rising up into the living room, where Thomas was at the point of time. "Ah, Thomas, perfect." 

Thomas seemed rather startled, as anyone would be when their imaginary sides showed up before him while he was rewatching The Office's bloopers for the eighteenth time. "Oh, uhm, Logan! What's up?"

"The other sides and I," He gestured to air and then to himself with the speech, "Would like to invite you to the mindscape to watch Disney movies. Roman suggested it." Logan told him.

"Oh, uh, I would love to! What's the occasion though?" Thomas raised an eyebrow. 

"I am... Actually unsure." Logan furrowed his eyebrows, seeming confused for a moment. "I am merely attending to make sure that the other sides do not argue the entire time."

"Ah... Okay, sure. So, uh, do I come back with you or what?"

"You may do whatever you please, you can go get some snacks if you wish because the mindscape's snacks won't actually be digestible for you." Logan nodded, "I will be going, then. Please take the proper time to prepare." Logan sunk back down into mindscape, looking around their 'living room' like area. "Ah... This seems adequate. Shall I go get Virgil?" He told the trio, that had set up the couch with some throw pillows and then the floor with some seats. He glanced over at some bowls, that was most likely going to be filled with snacks. He recalled the video before the disaster video, which seemed almost similar in concept. However, they just weren't filming this time around, it appeared.

Patton nodded, "Yep, Thomas is coming?" He asked, looking somewhat nervous. 

"He is indeed," Logan answered, crossing his arms as he watched Patton become happier than usual. 

Janus nodded in approval, and Logan watched him pretend he didn't see Roman's sneer at him. "That is good. I  _ do not _ hope he is feeling well." He hissed out, sitting down on the couch next to Patton. Logan wasn't sure, but he almost felt a pang of... Perhaps, jealousy? Which was completely absurd in his eyes. Why could he possibly feel jealous of the deceitful side? He looked away, nodding carefully.

"Well," He stated with pursed lips, sighing quietly as he fixed his glasses. “He is.” He ended his sentence with some spite in his words. He knew that he shouldn't feel spiteful towards Janus. That was a fact. If he continued to feel this way, he could only wonder how it would affect Thomas. He sighed, biting the inside of his lip quietly as he left the trio to their own devices. He walked up to Virgil's room, raising his hand to knock and found himself hesitating for some reason. It wasn't like him to do such a thing, he typically did everything he believed to be with confidence. He sighed, shaking his head and knocking on the door quietly. 

“Virgil? We are going to have our Disney marathon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiifff hanger! I'm trying to make each chapter around 1,000 words, it's kinda working, lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Not very long, I know, but this is only the epilogue and to set up the scene of everything. Next episode is where shit hits the fan.


End file.
